


Masks

by DesertVixen



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Gen, Implied Femslash, Trick or Treat: Treat, a little casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Nancy's friends help with a little sleuthing...





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/gifts).

Nancy Drew shook her head, and straightened her eye mask for the hundredth time. The peacock blue and feathers were lovely, especially with the dark blue evening gown she wore, but it was heavy and not convenient for sleuthing. While she enjoyed a party, she was more interested in solving the mystery of Mrs. Blake’s missing jewels. 

The elderly lady was convinced that the missing emeralds were concealed somewhere in her son’s mansion, and so Nancy had managed to get invites to the Blake’s yearly Halloween party. So far, though, she was having very little luck. Bess and George were here as well, dressed in similar masks and fancy dress, although they both had Harlequin themed masks to go with their dresses – slimming black for Bess and crimson red for George. One mask was red on the right, black on the left, while the other was reversed.

But now she couldn’t find them, and she was a little worried. What if Richard Blake had caught one of her friends snooping? Nancy had zero proof of his involvement, and he was a well-respected citizen. Her father had cautioned her to be very careful.

Finally, just when Nancy was pondering whether or not they had made a mistake, she spotted Bess across the ballroom. Up close, her friend’s blonde curls were slightly disarranged, and there were traces of dirt around the hem of her dress. There was something else that seemed different but she couldn’t quite place what it was.

“We found a hidden passage in the gallery,” Bess whispered urgently. “George is guarding it.”

Nancy followed Bess to the gallery, relieved to find just George there, studying paintings. Her dark hair was slightly mussed, and there was a tear in her skirt. But there was something different about her outfit as well.

George hastened to show her the hidden passage – more of a secret compartment – under a painting of Mrs. Blake when she was young, wearing the emeralds. Nancy gave Richard Blake full points for irony. Nancy examined the jewelry case to ensure they were all there, then hastily secreted it in a pocket Hannah Gruen had added to the dress for her. Pockets always came in handy.

“Let’s get out of here and get these jewels to Mrs. Blake,” Nancy urged. Her client only wanted the jewels back, and wasn’t concerned about pressing charges.

They were back in Nancy’s roadster before she realized what was bothering her about Bess and George’s appearance.

“How did you find the compartment?” Nancy inquired.

“We sort of tripped over the switch – it’s a part of the baseboard you have to push in. Bess hit it with her foot and fell,” George explained.

“That must be when your masks fell off,” Nancy replied. “You didn’t realize you put the wrong ones back on.”

“Must be,” George replied with a bit of a flush. “Pretty hard to slip anything past Nancy Drew, girl detective.”

Nancy, concentrating on her driving, missed the wink and smile George gave Bess, and Bess’s answering blush.

Maybe some day they would tell her the truth…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the implied Bess/George! I'm also a fan of yellow spine Nancy and her milieu, so I'm glad we matched on this!


End file.
